Le soleil et La lune
by Aerumna
Summary: La verdad te puede ser revelada en un sueño? Oneshot shonen ai, que espero puedan leer y les agrade.


Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece esta es una obra de Horoyuki Takei.

**Le soleil et La lune**

El cielo nocturno se extendía pro la ciudad, la luna brillaba esplendorosamente en un cuarto menguante, la tranquilidad se percibía en los suaves murmullos del viento, en el ligero movimiento de las hojas, en ese travieso juego, el viento se colaba a una habitación de una joven pareja, quienes se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo.

Su calor lo cobijaba, su amor lo embriagaba, su sola presencia lo llenaba, ahí se encontraba junto a la persona que él mas amaba.

Ren¿esto es posible?- pregunto mirando un cielo donde la luna y el sol compartían el mismo espacio coronando ambos aquella superficie, arrojando una luz tenue, pero al mismo tiempo brillante, los amantes imposibles ahí se encontraban, juntos al fin.

¿A que te refieres Horo?

A la luna y el sol, ellos nunca se encuentran juntos, sin embargo mira- dijo señalando al cielo. – Ahí se encuentran los dos disfrutando su amor.-

¿Y entonces?

El amor que se tienen, es tal que han traspasado todas las barreras para encontrarse juntos al fin, después de tanto luchar.

Es muy bello todo esto, y verlo es aun mejor.

Y más aun si tú estas a mi lado.- y lo abraza.

De pronto una fría brisa hizo que se estremeciera, buscando el calor de su compañero, sin embargo, Ren se encontraba solo a la entrada de un bosque, donde la única reinante es la luna llena en todo su esplendor, rodeada por las estrellas, Ren confundido pregunta.

Oh! Divina señora dime ¿porqué es que te encuentras tu sola en el firmamento?

No me encuentro sola, acaso no lo vez, mis lagrimas son mis fieles compañeras-

Discúlpame, señora, pero ¿no entiendo a que se refiere?

Las estrellas

¿Estrellas?

Cada una de ellas, son las lagrimas que he derramado por aquél con él que nunca podré estar.

Creí que si superabas todas las adversidades, llegaría el día en que se encontrarían juntos al fin.-

Un suspiro se holló – Joven, hay cosas que por mas que quieras alcanzarlas, o en mi caso que estén a tu lado, nunca las alcanzaras.-

Pero- una intensa luz lo cegó por unos instantes, y al abrirlos se encontró en un hermoso jardín que se extendía en todo su alrededor, el estar ahí le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, se respiraba paz en aquel ambiente, sin embargo se sentía extraño en ese lugar, como si no perteneciera ahí, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el ruido del batir de unas alas lo saco de sus pensamientos, observando a unas pequeñas aves como las golondrinas, de un blanco intenso, emprendiendo el vuelo, su mirada siguió su trayectoria, cuando una pluma cruzo frente a sus ojos, por una extraña razón el nombre de su pareja cruzo su mente y susurro. – Horo- y bruscamente volteo hacía donde las aves se habían marchado. – "¿Porqué siento esto?- la pluma llego hasta él con el murmullo del viento, Ren la tomo con mucho cuidado, y la miró sorprendido – "¿Cómo es que una simple pluma puede ser tan bella y emitir este resplandor"?- esto iba a averiguar cuando un fuerte viento se la arrebato, sintió como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso cuando esto paso, entonces abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Esa pluma era de un ...-

¿Horo?- su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y temor.

Ren se encontraba recostado en la cama, mirando atento a Horo, cuando se percato de que lo observaba, se acerco a él.

¿Qué pasa Ren, estas muy serio?

Ren no contesto, con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Horo y lo acerco a él dándole un dulce beso, al separarse Horo vio confusión en el rostro de Ren y antes de poder decir algo, una pregunta salió de los labios de su pareja.

¿Horo quien eres?- esto lo dijo sin pensarlo, esas palabras escaparon de su boca.

Eh, pues horo-horo tonto- contesto divertido y algo extrañado

No, no me refiero a eso, si no... ¿qué eres?- aunque fuera tonta aquella conversación, había algo que lo impulsaba a preguntarle eso al aniu.

...Un humano- contesto Horo, pero la preocupación dominaba su rostro.

No¿qué eres realmente?-

¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas Ren?-

Solo quiero saber la verdad-

Pero si ya te la dije-

No es verdad-

Entonces que quieres que te diga, y eso escucharas –

Me lo dirás o tendré que investigarlo por mi cuenta - contesto molesto Ren "Pero porqué sigo con esta absurda conversación, que espero que me diga Horo, y porqué no puedo dejar de pensar que me esta mintiendo".

Bien, si así lo quieres-

No lo hagas-

No eres nadie para decirme eso-

Soy tu pareja- contesto un dolido Horo

Entonces ¿porqué me mientes?-

... Por que te amo-

Si me amaras, me dirías la verdad-

... No puedo-

¿Porqué?- pregunto desesperado Ren

Si te lo digo no podré estar mas a tu lado-

¿Qué quieres decir?

Por favor no insistas Ren-

Bien, si no quieres decírmelo, esta bien, no preguntare mas, pero entonces esto termino, no quiero saber nada de ti, lárgate- exploro

Horo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, una profunda tristeza inundo su rostro, y un profundo dolor su corazón y solo puedo susurrar –Ren-

El aludido miro sorprendido a Horo, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas y algunas ya recorran su hermoso rostro, sus manos se encontraban sobre su pecho, como si quisiera mitigar algún dolor, esta imagen lo despertó y se arrepintió por haber lastimado as la persona que mas amaba sobre todas las cosas "Porqué tuve que decir eso, nuevamente mi orgullo a hablado", un suave susurro salió de sus labios. –Horo..-

Cuando intento acercarse y abrazar a Horo una voz lo detuvo.

No te atrevas a tocarlo- declaro firmemente

Se detuvo en seco al mirar a una persona atrás de su pareja, su mirada era dura y desafiante y su rostro tan bello como el de un ángel, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que dos hermosas alas salían de su espalda, hasta que se agacho para estar a la altura de Horo, quien se encontraba de rodillas llorando, tratando de mitigar aquel dolor. "No puede ser... un ángel" y una melodiosa voz se escucho.

Tu corazón no tendría por que haber sufrido este dolor- su mirada cambio a una de comprensión y amor, mientras sus brazos rodeaban al joven.

Si no hubieras escapado, esto jamas hubiera pasado.-

Pero, entonces no conocería el amor- contesto con la voz quebrada

Nuestro señor siempre te da su amor-

Un amor que debo compartir con todos, y quería conocer un amor que solo fuera para mi.-

Esa actitud no es propia de un ángel-

...- sollozos

No he venido a regañarte, si no a llevarte de regreso al Edén.-

Yo...-

Ren se encontraba en trance, había oído bien, un ángel, el Edén, eso significa que Horo era..

Nuestro señor desea que regreses, el señor es misericordioso y te a perdonado, él sabe que tu nunca debiste conocer este dolor, ahora vamos- ayuda a Horo a ponerse de pie.

Ren no podía creerlo Horo-Horo era un ángel¿cómo podía ser, Ahora que lo sabía, que podía hacer, mas nada pudo hacer, cuando reacciono Horo ya no se encontraba ahí.

Los días pasaban y Ren se deprimía mas, cómo puedo haber hecho eso, él mismo alejo a Horo, pero no podía soportarlo, algo tenía que hacer, sin embargo no sabía que¿cómo podía comunicarse con él, la desesperación lo alcanzo y lo único que atino a hacer, fuer llorar por su amor y gritar al cielo su regreso.

Ya lo daba todo por perdido, su vida no tenia sentido, esperaba dormir y no despertar jamas. Una noche despertó sobresaltado, con una sola idea, ya todo debía terminar, entonces escucho una voz preocupada que le decía.

-¿Qué pasa Ren, no puedes dormir?-

Volteo alarmado, pero al ver a Horo a su lado no puedo evitar abrazarlo, esto sorprendió al peli-azul.

¿Qué te pasa Ren, parece como si no me hubieras visto en mucho tiempo?

¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nada?

Mmmpf?- el hermoso rostro de Horo mostraba confusión.

Un ángel te alejo de mi lado, y pense que nunca mas te volvería a ver-

¿Un ángel?

Sí-

De seguro fue un sueño, por que yo nuca me alejare de tu lado- y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Anda volvamos a dormir, aun es muy temprano-

Ren obedeció y se recostó junto a Horo, abrazándolo posesivamente, no permitiría que nadie lo alegara de su lado, sin embargo él sabía que todo eso no había sido un sueño, todo fue muy real, incluso el dolor y vacío que sintió su corazón, una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Gracias por regresarme a mi ángel- y en un profundo sueño cayo.

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, y si no de igual forma me gustaria saber su opinión, para poder ir mejorando. Y sobre todo mil gracias por leerlo.


End file.
